A historia de Tahoro
by Lipern
Summary: Essa é uma fic original! A minha primeira : tentei fazer uma comedia bem agradavel com bons personagens. E claro com uma boa dose de humor. Nenhum dos personagens aqui são de outros animesmangasfics. Todos são de autoria minha :
1. Chapter 1

A chuva caía grossa nessa tarde. Tahoro estava indo para a faculdade como sempre. Estava passando por uma estrada quando presenciou um enorme acidente. Um caminhão derrapou na pista, caindo e fazendo vários outros carros baterem nele, um após o outro. Logo atrás vinha uma limusine. O motorista pisou no freio, fazendo-a derrapar no asfalto molhado e sair da pista, batendo, logo em seguida, com força contra uma parede. A pessoa que estava sentada no banco do carona voou pelo vidro e bateu na parede. Tahoro viu nessa hora uma senhora de idade saiu de dentro da limusine e percebeu que ela se encontrava no meio do engavetamento que ainda acontecia.

-Senhora! Saia daí! Você vai morrer!

Assistiu em pânico quando ela caiu de joelhos no meio do asfalto. Se ele não fizesse nada ela iria ser atropelada e provavelmente iria morrer. Parecia estar muito fraca! Sem pensar duas vezes ele pulou no meio da rua e correu para salvar a senhora. Alguns carros ainda batiam nos outros. Ele correu até ela, apoiou-a nos ombros e com dificuldade a tirou da pista. Olhou para a pista para ver se havia mais alguém em perigo, mas pelo jeito todos estavam em seus carros e o acidente já havia acabado. Tudo durou apenas alguns segundos.

Logo a ambulância chegou e ele foi junto com essa senhora para o hospital. Ela aparentava ter mais de 60 anos, estava bem fraca. Estavam a caminho do hospital quando ela acordou.

-Por favor senhora. Tem que ficar parada. – disse um dos para-médicos que cuidava dela.

-Só quero saber o nome desse jovem...

-Meu nome? Meu nome é Tahoro. Sorani Tahoro.

-Sorani Tahoro hã? Muito obrigado meu jovem. – ela o olhava com uma enorme felicidade.

-Não foi nada. Agora você tem que ficar parada! Estamos a caminho do hospital. – disse preocupado.

No hospital Tahoro ficou na sala de espera. Muitas pessoas entravam e saiam do quarto onde a senhora estava. Primeiro uma linda garota, baixinha e com lindos olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Ela falava inglês e parecia preocupada. Entrou dentro do quarto onde a senhora estava. Logo depois a mesma garota sai, faz uma ligação em um telefone público e entra novamente. Alguns minutos depois um homem aparentando ter uns 50 anos chega. Ele veste um bonito terno preto. Ele entra e fica la dentro por quase meia hora. Nessa hora Tahoro escuta a garota dar um grito. Fica preocupado por um instante mas não parecia ser um grito de medo ou tristeza. Parecia mais um grito de surpresa. Nesse instante ela sai do quarto e olha em volta. Quando ela avista Tahoro ela se aproxima e começa a dar uma bronca nele. Em inglês.

Tahoro esta perdido. Não fala nada de inglês. Tenta acalma-la. Ela parece notar que havia alguma coisa errada então começa a falar em um japonês com sotaque carregado.

-Você... Tahoro? Resgatou a vida da senhora?

-S... Sim! Como ela esta?

A garota olha pra ele de cima a baixo e começa a falar rápido em inglês de novo. Ela entra no quarto da senhora e logo depois sai. Dessa vez ela foi até o telefone, falou com alguém – em inglês – por uns minutos e, depois de dar uma ultima olhada em Tahoro, vai embora.

Meia hora depois varias enfermeiras e um médico chegam e entram correndo no quarto da senhora. Tahoro fica preocupado. Em seguida as enfermeiras saem correndo empurrando as senhora em uma cama com rodinhas. Tahoro as segue até que elas entram em uma sala onde barraram sua entrada. O tempo passa. Logo em seguida um medico sai de dentro da sala com uma cara triste.

-Não conseguimos salva-la...

Tahoro recebeu a informação como se um parente seu tivesse morrido. Ao salvar a vida de uma pessoa você acaba criando uma forte ligação com essa pessoa.

Depois de tentar digerir a informação ele voltou para o quarto aonde a senhora estava. Quando chegou la viu que muitas pessoas estavam dentro do quarto. Ele ia bater na porta quando a porta de abriu com força.

-Quem é você? – perguntou uma mulher com cara de má.

-T... Tahoro... Sorani Tahoro.

A mulher ao escutar esse nome deu um passo para traz, como se tivesse ficado com medo dele. Logo se recompôs e, sem falar nada, agarrou-o e o puxou para dentro do quarto.

Quando conseguiu se livrar das fortes mãos da mulher ele viu que no quarto varias pessoas o encaravam. Dentro do quarto estavam outras duas mulheres – também com cara de más –, a garota que falava em inglês e outras duas garotas muito parecidas com ela.

-Quem é esse Martha? – perguntou uma das mulheres.

-É... "ele".

Nessa hora todos olharam pare ele com cara de tensos. Tahoro se sentiu acudido e preferia não estar ali.

-Hora, hora. Ola meu jovem. – disse o homem de terno que havia entrado anteriormente no quarto. – Eu sou o advogado da Senhora Janeth. Você seria o rapaz que a salvou?

-Sim... sou eu... – Tahoro não achava que deveriam se referir a ele com "a pessoa que a salvou" pois no final de nada adiantou o que ele fez.

-Bom, vou aproveitar essa oportunidade em que todos estão aqui. A senhora me chamou até aqui com urgência. Ao chegar aqui ela me disse que não tinha muito tempo de vida e queria me pedir um favor.

Todos nessa hora olharam entre si, uns com cara triste e outros sem mudar a sua expressão fácil. Nem mesmo uma só ruga.

-Ela me contou um incrível historia. Disse que iria morrer atropelada naquela estrada se não fosse por esse jovem incrível. Ele se enfiou no meio do engavetamento para salva-la. Você foi muito corajoso. – olhou para Tahoro com um grande sorriso. Esse homem, ao contrario daquelas mulheres, era muito amigável e tinha um sorriso sincero.

-Sim, sim... corta logo o papo furado e vamos ao que interessa. – Dessa vez foi uma das jovens garotas que disse isso. Mas ela disse de forma tão seca que se alguém não olha-se para ela enquanto ela falava podia jurar que era outra dessas mulheres com aparência de rabugenta que havia falado.

O advogado olhou para ela com uma cara de desapontamento e continuou.

-Pois muito bem. Ela me pediu para mudar seu testamento, queria mudar algumas coisinhas antes de morrer. – quando ele mencionou a palavra testamento todas as pessoas da sala estremeceram. Exceto, claro, Tahoro. – Vou lê-lo agora. Pigarreou para limpar a garganta e começou a ler.

"Caso eu morra, gostaria que todas as minhas posses, incluindo residências, dinheiro, objetos e ações pertençam ao jovem que me salvou, Sorani Tahoro. Gostaria que ele fosse tratado como um grande amigo da família. Que fosse incluído em todas as festas, comemorações e tradições de nossa família. E gostaria de agradece-lo e falar com ele que ele fez sim algo importante. Vou ser eternamente grata a ele. E como meu último ato, para não quebrar a tradição, vou escolher o noivo para a Sara. O noivo dela será Sorani Tahoro, o jovem que me salvou."

Quando o advogado parou de ler todos estavam em silencio, com cara de surpresa. Todos incluindo Tahoro. Que parecia o mais surpreso de todos.

Nesse momento, todos soltaram uma exclamação e olharam para Tahoro. Uma das senhoras correu e pegou o testamento, como se não acreditasse no que nele estava escrito. Todos correram e ficaram lendo o testamento por cima do ombro da mulher. Todos. Exceto uma das garotas, a única que não entendia japonês, mas que antes de todo mundo já sabia o que havia escrito no testamento. Todos estavam lendo o testamento, exceto essa garota. Ao invés disso ela encarava, com desprezo, seu futuro marido.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa história foi criada por mim. Assim como todos os personagens nela! Eu espero que todo mundo gosta dessa fic :)

Vou dar aquelas informações de sempre neh...

quando tiver em italico é porque o personagem ta pensando. hum... acho que é só isso \o/

* * *

Desde de pequena ela já sabia como funcionava a tradição de sua família. A avó sempre escolhia o noivo da neta e no dia de seu aniversário de 18 anos o casamento seria realizado. Mesmo você sabendo o que te espera, não quer dizer que você processou a idéia ainda. Quando contaram a Sara que o futuro dela já havia sido decidido e que ela não podia muda-lo, ela não ligou. Afinal, ela era muito nova na época, não ligava muito, seria o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Sua avó iria escolher seu noivo, ela iria se casar e teria que viver o resto de sua vida se comportando e cuidado do marido. Nunca poderia se opor a ele, teria que dar tudo o que ele desejasse. Seria uma vida não muito diferente da que vivia agora, luxuosa e sempre respeitando a quem deve. Claro que isso mudou depois que ela cresceu, ao perceber que viveria "presa" a alguém que ela nem mesmo gostaria, ela entrou em depressão. Ninguém sabia disso, obviamente. Uma dama não pode agir dessa maneira.

Sara nasceu e viveu toda a sua vida na Alemanha, desde pequena lhe foi ensinada tudo o que uma dama precisa saber. Quando pequena tinha lições de etiqueta e inglês, mais tarde seus estudos realmente começaram. Sua rotina era a seguinte: Acordar as 8:00, café da manhã; uma torrada sem manteiga, suco de fruta sem açúcar e uma vitamina. 10:00 tinha sua caminhada, logo depois ela cavalgava e praticava um pouco de tênis. Almoço era feito por uma equipe que cuidava da alimentação de toda a família. Nutricionistas, chefs profissionais e um químico. Seu almoço sempre mudava, era sempre algo que desse força e que não engordasse. A beleza era uma característica muito famosa em sua família, não se admitia ninguém acima do peso, cabelo tinha que ser um corte tradicional, longo nas mulheres. Coisas como tatuagens, maquiagem em demasia e piercings era um tabu naquela família. Depois do almoço ela tinha 6 horas de aulas, com um intervalo de 10 minutos a cada 1 hora e meia. As aulas variavam todos os dias, mas nessas aulas se incluía Inglês, Alemão, Francês, Espanhol, Matemática, Geografia, Historia, Química, Física e Biologia. Também tinha aulas como Filosofia as vezes. Nos finais de semana ela recebia aula de piano, violino e flauta. Nunca podia sair de casa sem autorização de sua mãe e sem uma escolta. Sua rotina se baseava em ficar em casa estudando. Já que não tinha amigos nunca saia. Exceto por certas festas em que seu pais tinham que leva-la. Era uma vida cheia, mas monótona.

Pouco depois de Sara completar 16 anos soube que sua avó estava no Japão pois havia la uma família muito rica e a muito tempo amiga da dela. E eles tinham um filho que estava com 18 anos. Era um ótimo pretendente para se casar com a Sara. Depois de uns meses todos já cumprimentavam Sara pelo seu casamento que nem mesmo havia acontecido ainda e ela sempre agradecia pela bondade de todos. Embora por dentro estivesse sofrendo.

Sua depressão era tanta, que já havia até mesmo pensado em suicídio. Mas a morte era muito pior que se casar com um cara que ela não conhece e por fim, não teve coragem. Pensava na sorte que ela tinha.

-Eu não posso fazer isso... tenho tanto... sou uma egoísta. – e depois de pensar isso se sentiu muito envergonhada pelo que planejava fazer e acabou se conformando e se casar e viver de prisioneira.

Logo depois ela já viajava com toda a família para conhecer o tal futuro noivo. A avó ainda não tinha se pronunciado, mas tê-los chamado era um sinal de que iria faze-lo em breve. Sara foi, com um grande sorriso no rosto por toda a viajem. Era uma ótima atriz.

O problema é que, um pouco antes da avo chegar na festa onde ela iria se pronunciar, ela sofreu um acidente. Sara ficou morrendo de preocupação e como estava próxima do hospital rumou para lá.

Nunca havia estado em um hospital, ficou medo de tocar em qualquer coisa e ficar doente. Logo identificou a recepcionista.

-Com licença. Estou procurando pela minha avó.

-Certo, criança. Qual o nome dela? – perguntou enquanto olhava uma lista de papeis.

-Janeth D. Louise.

-Certo... Ah! Aqui esta. – disse pegando um papel – Ela chegou agora a pouco e foi para o quarto 23, no segundo andar.

-Obrigado.

Sara correu e logo chegou no quarto de sua avó. Ao entrar lá percebeu o estado em que sua avó estava. Ela estava bastante machucada, tinha seus dois braços enfaixados e estava com uma cara horrível. Afinal, ela já tinha 76 anos.

-Vovó! A senhora esta bem!

-Sara... você esta aqui. Que bom... gostaria de te contar primeiro.

-Contar o que vovó?

-É sobre seu futuro marido.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Sara estremeceu.

-S-sério? O que é...?

-Agora não... preciso que você chame meu advogado!

-Certo... – e começou a procurar por seu celular. Mas logo se lembrou que não o havia levado - Espere aqui vovó! Eu já volto.

Saiu do quarto a procura de um telefone. Logo encontrou um, ela nunca o havia usado mas tinha um cartão telefônico na carteira. Não foi difícil descobrir com ele funcionava. Logo já havia falado com o advogado e ele já estava a caminho. Ela desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto.

-Pronto já o chamei.

-Obrigado minha querida. – e ficou em silencio.

Sara não queria dar bandeira mas, mesmo tendo se conformado com seu futuro, agora que estava próxima a ver ele se concretizando a fazia se sentir horrivelmente triste de novo.

_Por que eu tenho que me casar com alguém que eu não amo? Alguém que eu nem mesmo conheço! Isso é errado! Isso é muito errado! Não quero fazer isso! Quero ter minha própria vida! Eu odeio essa família... ODEIO!_

Sara minha queria?

Sim vovó?

Você esta contente com o noivo que ia ter?

Ao ouvir a pergunta que ela sempre quis responder fez ela se sentir ansiosa. Essa era a hora! Ela podia dizer para sua avó que não queria que isso acontecesse. Poderia dizer todos os seus sonhos! A avó dela era uma pessoa muito boa, ela entenderia. Queria muito dizer! Muito! Mas...

-Claro que sim vovó! É uma honra cumprir essa tradição tão antiga de nossa família. – Se você prestasse atenção, poderia ver toda a esperança e felicidade da Sara se esvaindo de seu corpo junto com suas palavras. Era uma cena triste.

-Honra huh? Então talvez você fique um pouco triste ao ouvir essa noticia...

-Triste? Porque vovó? Porque! – uma fagulha de esperança surgiu no coração da Sara nesse instante! Será possível que sua avó iria fazer a melhor cosia que Sara poderia desejar?

-Bem... é porque...

Nessa mesmo hora elas ouvem batidas na porta, logo o advogado da senhora entra.

-Senhora! Meu deus! Você esta bem?

-Sim eu estou. Mas não sei por quanto tempo. Posso sentir minhas forças se esvaindo.

-Não diga isso senhora! Você ainda vai viver muito! Eu...

-Eu sei que vou morrer em breve e estou contente com meu destino. Agora vamos aos negócios.

O advogado deu uma encarada para Sara e em seguida continuou.,

-Certo... o que você deseja?

-Quero refazer meu testamento.

-Você esta mesmo tão confiante de que vai morrer em breve?

-Sim! Tenho que fazer logo isso. Não posso deixar assuntos não resolvidos aqui.

Ouve uma longa pausa.

-Se é assim que você deseja. O que você gostaria de mudar? – Enquanto dizia isso o advogado tirou de dentro de sua pasta um laptop de ultima geração, abriu-o e começou a digitar.

-Sorani Tahoro.

-Hã? – falam Sara e o advogado juntos.

-Esse é o nome do jovem que quase foi morto atropelado para me salvar. A aura dele é muito pura e ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

-_Aura. A vovó sempre acreditou que podia ver a aura das pessoas e, por elas, dizer se elas eram boas ou ruins. Se tinham boas ou más intenções. Ela realmente acredito nessas coisas? _– pensou Sara.

-Certo...

-Gostaria que ele ficasse com toda a minha herança.

-Como é! Você tem certeza disso minha senhora? Você nem o conhece!

-Posso ver nos olhos dele que ele é uma boa pessoa. Estou certa do que estou fazendo. E quando eu digo "herança" que dizer tudo! Ações, funcionários, dinheiro. Tudo que esta no meu nome.

-Ok... – o advogado ia respondendo e digitando o que ela falava.

-Mas vovó! Minha mãe e as outras nunca vão concordar com isso...

-Eu sei disso. Acalme-se por favor. Queria que você também colocasse o seguinte no testamento: Que eu pedi que ele fosse tratado como um grande amigo da família, que fosse convidado para todas as festas e que participasse de todas as tradições.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Só mais uma. Eu, de acordo com a tradição, devo escolher o noivo da Sara. Antes que eu morro vou pronuncia-lo oficialmente agora.

Sara foi pega de surpresa. Prendeu a respiração e se preparou para ter seu destino selado.

-Sorani Tahoro vai ser o futuro marido dela. Tenho certeza de que ele é um bom rapaz e que não terá problemas e manter a Sara com dignidade com todo o dinheiro que eu estou deixando para ele. Quanto às outras coisas pode deixar o mesmo que o testamento anterior.

-O que! COMO ASSIM! – Sara não estava preparada para aquilo que ouviu. Sua mente agora parecia cair em um enorme buraco. Não podia acreditar que sua avó escolheu um cara que ela nem mesmo conhecia para ser seu noivo. Era impossível! Só podia ser um pesadelo! – Você não pode fazer isso vovó! Não pode!

-Claro que posso. Eu deveria escolher alguém para ser seu noivo e escolhi. Por que esta agindo assim? Você já conhecia o outro garoto que seria minha primeira escolha?

-Não mas... onde está esse tal de Tahoro? Aonde!

-Provavelmente ali fora mas...

Ela sai do quarto muito nervosa!

-Será que ela vai ficar bem? – pergunta o advogado.

-Claro. Ela só esta surpresa. Mas esse garoto parece ser bem melhor que aquele esnobe horroroso que eu fui praticamente obrigada a escolher.

Em seguida Sara entra novamente no quarto.

-Vó! Esse garoto parece um retardado! Ele nem mesmo fala inglês! Como eu vou conversar com ele?

-Já esta decidido Sara. Porque não respeita minha ultima decisão?

-Mas... eu...

-Já chega! Agora chame o resto da família pois que quero contar logo isso a eles.

Logo depois sua avó não aguentou e teve um recaida. Foi levada as pressas pelos medicos mas ela acabou morrendo.

Logo depois Sara já havia chamado toda a familia e todos ouviram o testamento de sua avó. Apesar de querer muito sentir raiva de sua avó, ela não conseguia. Ela gostava muito de sua avó para isso. Só conseguia sentir tristeza pela sua morte. Agora sua raiva se direcionava para outra pessoa. Para o seu futuro marido. Aquele com cara de bonzinho, um probetão que, agora que ficou rico, provavelmente iria tornar dela uma empregrada e encher a sua casa de mulheres de vida facil. Não conseguia acreditar que iria viver o resto de sua vida com aquele cara.

Apesar de toda a familia estar estarrecida com o que acabaram de saber, ninguem parecia notar o assustado Tahoro que se encontrava ali no canto. Ele parecia o mais abalado de todos. Foi ele que quebrou o silencio.

-E-eu... o que isso significa? – perguntou Tahoro com cara de choque.

Parecia que só agora as pessoas o notaram. Todos voltaram seus olhares para ele. A maioria com cara de raiva.

-Isso significa. Que agora você é noivo da senhorita Sara. E que herdou toda a fortuna da senhora que você salvou a vida. – disso o advogado com toda a calma do mundo.

-Espere um momento! Isso tem que ser um engano! A vovó não escolheria um ninguém para se casar com a Sara. Esse jovem deve te-la forçado! – disse uma das mulheres. Ela parecia estar bem cansada e tinha cara de poucos amigos. Vestia um lindo vestido que não tinha nem mesmo uma única sujeira ou amassado. Cabelos pintados de ruivo forte.

-O que! Eu nunca fiz nada disso! Eu só quis ajuda-la... eu nem quero esse dinheiro! Eu não quero me casar com essa garota! Eu tenho o resto de minha vida planejada!

-Como é! – começou uma das garotas, parecia ter a mesma idade de Sara. – Você não quer ser rico!

-Claro que quero! Mas eu quero ficar rico com meu próprio esforço e...

-Você é idiota! – disse a mesma garota. – Ganhar com seu próprio esforço? Não me faça rir. A fortuna da vovó é imensa! Você seria...

-Já chega Elizabeth! – disse a mesma mulher de cabelo ruivo forte. – A vovó morreu antes de se pronunciar então, como manda a tradição, eu devo escolher o noivo para a Sara.

-Na verdade... – disse o advogado. – Ela se pronunciou para mim e...

-Você é o advogado dela! Tudo o que ela diz para você é para ser confidencial. – interrompeu a outra mulher. Ela parecia ser exatamente como a de cabelos ruivos, mas tinha uma voz mais forte, e não pintava o cabelo tendo assim um cabelo grisalho.

-Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido. – continuou o advogado. – Ela se pronunciou para mim e para a Sara.

-Oh! – exclamou todas as mulheres.

-Isso é verdade Sara! – perguntou uma das garotas. Mas Sara continuava encarando Tahoro, parecia perdida em sua raiva.

-Sim. Ela estava aqui quando a senhora fez o testamento.

-Isso... não pode ser! – disse a mulher de cabelo grisalho.

-Pois muito bem. Temos que respeitar a tradição. Esse jovem será o noivo da Sara. – disse a mulher de cablos ruivos, desistindo. Havia perdido a batalha.

-Esperem! – gritou Tahoro. – Alguem aqui perguntou para mim se eu quero isso! Eu quero viver a minha vida do modo que eu quiser. Não quero ser arrastado para as tradições da sua familia.

-Meu jovem! Você não tem escolha! Se você se recusar desse modo trará desonra para a senhorita Sara. Ela não vai mais poder se casar e viverá uma vida manchada.

-Eu... mas... – Tahoro olhou para Sara. E desistiu. – esta bem. Eu irei fazer o que falam. Mas tenho que conversar com meu irmão primeiro.

-Então está resolvido. – Disse o advogado enquanto se levantava. – Alguem tem que explicar para o outro "pretendente" sobre o que aconteceu.

-Certo. Eu irei. E logo em seguida começarei os preparativos para o casamento. – disse a mulher de cabelo grisalho enquanto se levantava para ir saindo junto com o advogado.

Todos já estavam se levantando. Conformados com o que tinha acontecido.

-Espera! – disse Tahoro.

-O que é dessa vez meu jovem!

-Ninguém perguntou para a Sara-chan se ela aceita se casar comigo.

Sara se moveu pela primeira vez ao ouvir essas palavras. Nunca ninguem havia perguntado a opnião dela.

-Não seja tolo meu jovem. Ela vai ser feliz desde que faça o que a vovó determinou. É assim que as pessoas nessa familia são. – e continuou saindo.

Sara se levantou para sair tambem. Ela era a penúltima a se retirar. Tahoro ainda a olhava esperando ela sair. Enquanto passava pro Tahoro disse apenas uma coisa:

Obrigado, obrigado... – e saiu correndo enquanto sentia lagrimas de felicidade chegando.

Todos estavam no corredor quando do nada ouvem um grito. Todos olham na direção desse grito e veem um homem com aparencia de desleixado. Usava jeans e camisa comprida preta. Ela tinha um cabelo como se quem acabara de acordar. Ele apontava para Tahoro. Todos observavam enquando ele corria pelo corredor na direção dele.

-Tahoro! Que confusão você arrumou dessa vez?

-Irmão! Você veio depressa! Eu disse que ai te encontrar em casa e...

"Pimba"

Levou um soco na cabeça.

-Você me diz que se envolve em um engavetamento e que esta no hospital e ainda quer que eu te espere? Você me deixou preocupado!

-Isso não é motivo para me bater e... – Tahoro parou de falar ao perceber que todos olhavam para eles.

-Huh? Quem são eles? Conhecidos seu?

-Bem... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

-Huh...? – seu irmão já desconfiava que coisa boa não era, mas era impossível prever o que ele estava prestes a escutar.


End file.
